There's Plenty of Things That go Bump in the Night
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: When a Bella Swan and her family move to Alaska the kids can't help but feel out of place. A place full of Ghosts, Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks and of course a Vampire or 2. I don't own Twilight. I changed the Summary. E B ES C EM R J A
1. Chapter 1

_**OMG I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA FOR A FAN FICTION I AM SO HAPPY!!! PLEASE READ I THINK ITS GOING TO TURN OUT GREAT!!!**_

There's plenty of things that can go bump in the night.

SUMMARY

When Bella Swan's father died, her mother young sister Alexandra, and her brother Adrian had a hard time but when Bella's mother finally gets teaching possession and her family had to move to the middle of no where i.e. Alaska. She finds that they aren't alone in her house 2 presences haunt her house but both are good, and what happens when she meets a young man who's a beautiful as a greek god on a cold night walking in the forest close to her house. And whats going to happen when an evil shadows over her new town threatening those she loves and those she cares deeply for? Find out in my new FAN FICTION.

"Mother, why do we have to move to the middle of no where" I asked as my mother, myself, my brother Adrian, and my small sister Alexandra made our way to are new house in the middle of Alaska.

"Its the only place I could find in are price range, and thats close to my teaching job, honey it can't be helped."

It had been 4 years since my dad died. Ever since he got sick I knew it would end badly, and as soon as he was gone my family had a hard time. My mother would take any job that she could get whether it was at Dairy Queen or at a Video Store. And as soon as I turned 13 I was looking for jobs to trying to help her out. Since my father had gotten sick almost right after Alexandra was born she never knew a father but clung to me when ever she could and treated Adrian like he was her father. Adrian and my dad were pretty close and my fathers death was the hardest on him.

"OK but I'm still going to look for a job as soon as I can get something to drive" I said

"Fine, but one of you is going to have to watch Alex like a hawk why'll I'm at my job okay"

"Yah mom ok" I said rolling my eyes at Adrian

My mom was so excited when she finally got a job that suited her. She had gotten her degree almost 30 years ago and she was now teaching English at the University of Alaska. Me and Adrian were going to start are junior and freshman year at a school near by while Alex was at nursery school.

"Mom is there any music stores around here" asked my brother not looking pleased at all the scenery of white snow.

"I'm not sure honey but I'm sure theres one around hear, thinking of trying to get a job?"

Adrian had a distant expression on his face "yeah"

Adrian was obsessed with music, he could play the saxophone, violin, drums, and electric guitar and he could listen to it music hours on end and not even give a damn about the world around him it was the only time he was happy these days.

I my self liked music just fine, but I was more of the artistic type but I hadn't really drawn since my dad died. I kind of gave up on it like there was nothing really special to draw anymore no thrill of showing him the piece and him praising it saying how good it was even if it wasn't, I missed that so much that I just stopped.

We pulled up into the drive-way to a medium sized house big enough for myself, my mother, and Alley to have are own bedroom but Adrian was going to have a set up in the basement so that he could work on his music without bothering the rest of us.

"Mom which one is my room?" I asked "Its the one on the right side of the hall honey."

"K, thanks."

I went to my room it was a light peach colour it was pretty and it had a white boarder that traveled around every edge where the walls connected. I put my stuff on the twin sized bed in the corner. All my furniture from are old house was here my desk, dresser, nightstand table, and there was a large closet in the back of the room where I found a pair of dark blue shoes that were heels and were exactly my size.

"Hmm know that is a coincidence" I said to my self leaving the shoes in the closet and putting the rest of my cloths on the hangers and shelves in it.

I was starting to put the rest of the stuff away when I felt really tired it was a long trip and I decided that I would finish unpacking tomorrow. I pulled out my orange and pink cotton pajama pants from the dresser and a large t-shirt with what looked like it had a root beer stain on it. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair and teeth.

But when I came back my suitcases were sitting on the floor wide open but empty, my books neatly stacked in a corner, my jewelry was neatly placed on top of the dresser, and the rest of my things were placed around the room where I could easily find them.

I was really creeped out by this as soon as i saw it who wouldn't be. But if it weren't for the girl that looked about by age, that looked very much like a pixie and was a little transparent I would have fainted but I was stuck where I stood eyes wide open looking at this sight.

"Hello I am Alice and I guess were roomies"

Thats when I felt myself black out and slip into a dream world.

**OK I AM SO EXCITED REVIEW AND TELL IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OF COURSE IF YOU TELL ME IT SUCKS THEN IM JUST GOING TO KEEP POSTING FOR THE HELL OF LOL BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE IM ONE OF THOSE PERSONS THATS GET REALLY EXCITED WHEN PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING SO PLLLEEAASSSSE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU REVIEW I CAN TELL I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG one reviewed is the story that bad waaaa**

**i think this chapter is a little short...**

**I don't own that of which is Stephanie Meyers**

There's plenty of things that go bump in the night

Bella POV

When I woke up i was still on the ground. Of course my family didn't care when they heard me hit the floor they were used to me falling. She was starting at me still, her voice echoed through the room, like the room its self was an endless cavern always echoing in the distance.

"Gawd your weird" she said in an annoyed tone.

"i thought I would be nice enough to say hello and meet you but you seem to not like me very much"

I was still staring at her wide eyed, she scared me half to death. But I had never seen a ghost up close and personal before...only from faraway...

"Hello I'm Bella" I smiled putting on a cheery expression and getting up.

"Hi" she, waved from across the room

"So your a ghost I've never really seen one up close before" I said taking some steps forward

"Yah we really don't like to be around people" she frowned

"Wait aren't ghosts suppose to hang around church's or cemetery's ?"

"You seem to know a lot about my kind" she aid raising her eye brow clearly curious

"Well I don't know much, only the little bit that my father taught me." I said remembering all are lessons.

"I see" she whispered

Alice POV

How would simple human know where to usually find ghosts,and why is she so calm around me like she's been around my kind for her whole life.

I sat on her bed and she was clearly surprised by this action "It just has to do with the type of soul i am, I might tell you when I trust you more though."

"So since neither of us are going any where and you seem all cosy in your pajama's why don't we get to know one another".

"OK...?" Bella said not obviously not sure of the situation.

"I'll go first then, I guess we can start with are stories."

"I was born with the name Mary Alice Brandon, when I was 13 years old I was adopted by a beautiful couple named Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They already had two son's one a year older Jasper and one the same age Edward. We grew up and grew inseparable and soon me and Jasper were engaged to be married when I was 17 and he was 18. When we got married like many other people's weddings it was the best day of my life. But soon we found out a terrible secret about Esme and Carlisle a secret that the world thought was untrue. At least some of the world. We soon found out on my 18th Birthday that Myself, Jasper, and Edward were to become Vampires just like Esme and Carlisle," at this point I looked at Bella and she looked extremely calm like she hasn't just heard vampires and ghost exist. "But something went wrong with my transformation and I died. Edward survived though and became a vampire but Jasper didn't want to be turned because he couldn't risk

an eternity without me. Edward who knew that I was a soul told Jasper that there was one way for him to be with me, and that was death. Edward killed Jasper the exact same way I died and it worked we've been together ever since. Edward has been traveling all over the world for 90 years now the last words he said to me were behave, stay out of sight, and for goodness sakes stop sobbing I'll be back soon." I wiped away an imaginary tear from my cheek."

Bella POV

What a sad story losing he life then her brother, so sad.

"If I might ask Bella, how do you know so much about my kind?" Alice asked me obviously curious too why I'm so calm.

"Well the reason I'm so calm right know is that my father was a warlock and my brother sister and I are witches and a warlock.

**dun dun dun see i didn't leave a cliffie I'm such a nice person.**

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT U THINK. thank u EbonyHearts 4 reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok third chapter yah 2 chapters in one day im so good, OH YAHH! lol **

Chapter 3

Alice POV

I wasn't even surprised that she was a witch. I should have scolded myself for not seeing t earlier, especially with the mark on her back.

"Hmm, I knew there was something different about you" I said

"You know to much about my kind to be a human, you know enough to be a hunter." said accusing her of being an enemy hunters dedicate there lives to hunting those of the other world, like me.

Her eye's went wide "I am not a hunter, I was brought up as a protector same as Adrian.

A protector is one of witch/warlock decent that have mastered or come close to mastering there powers and have devoted there lives protecting the creatures that live in the night.

"I see" I whispered distracted

"If your a witch, why didn't you sense the two presences in your house?" I challenged

"To use my powers I have to be relaxed and I have to draw a picture or even a little doodle, I haven't been "relaxed" for the past couple of years, since something bad happened." she told me sadness i her words.

"Wait, TWO!"

"Yes, my husband Jasper don't worry he's kind. He's probably having the same conversation were having with your brother right know."

Bella POV

At that I ran too my brothers room being careful because it was the middle of the night. I opened the door to see him talking to a ghost of at least 6.2, with blond hair and perfect features, just like Alice.

They both looked up

"Hello" Jasper greeted "I'm Jasper"

"Yes, Hello I'm Bella" I said and smiled

He smiled and went and walked over to Alice. I sat beside my brother on his bed.

"So your a witch" Alice pointed to me

"And your warlock" said Jasper with a southern accent, pointing to my brother.

"Yep" we both said at the same time.

"I know nothing about witch's and warlocks, except for the stories from books I read when I was living" Jasper said quietly

"Well we'd be happy to tell you anything, as long as you tell us a little about you" I looked at my brother and he nodded

"OK, but you first" Alice said sitting down on the floor Jasper sitting in a chair behind her.

"Ok" I whispered

Adrian started "We we trained y are late father, to be protectors of the walkers of the night, Are whole entire lives have been centered around training us so we could be young forever. When I was 4 I was first told that I was a warlock and Bella was 5. We had always wondered why dad never let us sing or draw, but after he explained it over the years it made sense. We were both born with a talent for the arts mine is music and Bella's is drawing and painting. When we first started practicing are powers we learned fast. We learned that if we were to concentrate are powers enough we could power up, it usually takes a witch or warlock years to be able to power up but it took us 5 years. As you know we both have a marking on are body mine a heart covered in flames and Bella's teardrops down her back. when we power up all are energy builds up around are marks and we can control it better and are more powerful."

I continued

"We have to be very careful not to think of are powers when we draw or play. With one thought while drawing I could be in Antarctica its a never ending battle with are minds. are father use to tell use that there will be a day that we could center all are powers on one thing and then use are thoughts freely but we never figured out what he meant." I finished with a sad smile

"Wow, that so cool"Alice said

"Its amazing,wait can I ask a question?" Jasper looked into my eyes curious

"Go ahead, what are the limits of your power?"

"Well its not much as a limit but a breaking point, we as witches and warlocks have unlimited energy in us but at some point are body can't handle it, but when we finally mastered all are powers we stop aging and are pretty much insensible,and we can use are energy to do anything from reading minds to cooking and cleaning."

"hmm, Bella can I ask a question" Alice grinned

"shoot"

"This might sound odd out of the blue but can you make your blood not smell?"

"My blood not smell, what!? why?"

"Well you see my brother Edward is a vampire and although he only drinks animal blood, vampires still get there cravings and he might come back in the next couple of years i saw it." she said all of sudden sad.

"Alice when you say you saw it what do you mean" my brother spoke up

"Well what I mean is that I can tell the future"

**Review and tell me if you don't get it, cause i think its a little confusing and if you do get it...REVIEW ANY WAY **


End file.
